Be My Elf
by nytecat
Summary: The HiMEs learn that Christmas is best celebrated with friends. A twochapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Be My Elf_

_Author's note: A two-chapter short fic that has a story hidden somewhere. Probably. _

_I do not own 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' by Dr. Seuss. I will never be that talented._

_Chapter 2 will be posted up in the evening or early tomorrow. _

_Inspired from when I used to work as part-time reporter and covered events like this during the festive seasons. _

_Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy Holidays!_

**Chapter 1: 'Tis The Season**

"Oh, Natsuki!"

Shizuru writhed in her lover's grasp as the woman sowed tormenting pleasure along Shizuru's neck with every searing kiss. Her black hair cascaded around them, a soft silky curtain that blocked out the world.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, I..." Natsuki purred, her lips hot and wet against Shizuru's sensitive skin. Her green eyes glowed as she leaned forward until their lips touched. "Moooo..."

Shizuru woke up suddenly, her delightful dream shattered. The cold darkness of her bedroom greeted her. A soft mooing filled the silence. Moo? Her red eyes traced the mooing to its source on the teak night stand.

A small ceramic white and black cow alarm clock given as a birthday gift from Shiho. It's cute just like Shizuru! so the pink-haired girl enthusiastically declared when she presented it to her at the party. Haruka had almost died from laughing when she heard that. Shizuru wondered sleepily if that little spiral-pig-tailed devil and boisterous blonde had conspired to try to insinuate something about her character. At that thought, the brunette thumped the cow's head down hard. The annoying mooing stopped.

She blearily glared at the digital clock encased in the side of the cow. It blinked 6.00am at her. Slowly, her other senses woke up and Shizuru became aware of two strong arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. A warm cocoon that made the her feel safe and at peace. She listened to the steady heartbeat that her own danced to.

Carefully, so that she did not wake her companion, Shizuru reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Warm amber light spooled out and illuminated her love's sleeping form. Shizuru turned over to gaze at that heart-stopping sight. Natsuki stirred restlessly at her movement, her arms tightening instinctively in her sleep around Shizuru. Even in sleep, she would not let her go.

Entwining her fingers into Natsuki's ones that rested on her shoulder, Shizuru smiled as she watched the woman who owned her heart sleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful in the artificial sunset glow. Then she sighed softly. Too bad, they can't stay like this forever.

"Natsuki. Natsuki," she whispered tenderly. "Natsuki, it's time to get up."

With her other hand, she delicately traced the contours of her love's face. At her light dancing touches, she watched Natsuki's deep breathing slowly change as the raven-haired woman broke away from the chains of sleep. Eyelids fluttered open to reveal dazzling green eyes.

Natsuki smiled at the gorgeous vision she woke up to.

"Shizuru..."

As always, the way she said her name sparked fires within Shizuru. Shizuru smiled as her pulse quickened to the blazing desire in those loving eyes.

"Morning," Natsuki greeted softly, her voice slightly squeaky from sleep. She raised herself up on an elbow, leaned forward and kissed the brunette deeply. She tasted of sweet dreams. Natsuki idly wondered if those dreams were of her. Her free hand crept forward and rested lightly on the gentle curve of Shizuru's bare waist for a moment then journeyed upwards.

"Good morning, my sweet Natsuki," Shizuru replied, breaking away with a small moan. "But we should really, really get up now."

She saw disappointment flash in those jade eyes but then Natsuki gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah," she said after a small pause, a good-humoured grin lighting up her face. "Today's a special day." Finding her fingers still laced in Shizuru's ones, the black-haired beauty gave her a reassuring squeeze before gently disengaging herself and rolling out of bed.

Shizuru could not stop a sigh as she watched the woman sway towards the bathroom. She moved with a care-free lissome grace that was bewitching. Shizuru could spend eternity just watching her walk. She sat herself up in bed for a better view.

"If we are late, Mai will kill us," Shizuru joked lightly.

"Then it would better if we shower together, don't you agree?" Natsuki replied as she ran a hand through her gleaming hair, leaning nonchalantly against the doorway of the bathroom. Her laughing eyes told Shizuru she knew exactly how sexy she looked while her sly smile promised many pleasurable delights. "Much faster that way."

* * *

Aromatic smells of hot chocolate, toasted almonds and oats filled the kitchenette as Mai eased out the cookie tray from the oven. She carefully placed it on a large, round banana tree mat then took off her oven mitts. Mai glanced at the clock. It was nearly six. They had been baking and cooking since five.

She glanced at her two cooking helpers with a warm smile. Akira, ever-efficient, still seemed bright and bushy-tailed despite the early hour. With her long hair swept back in a loose ponytail and dressed in pink sweater and denim skirt, it was hard to imagine that the fifteen-year-old had masqueraded as a boy a year ago.

"Thanks for coming, Akira," Mai told the ex-secret ninja. "You've been an immense help!"

Akira grinned to herself, evidently pleased at the compliment. She busied herself with drizzling strawberry sauce on a flan cake, making artistic swirls.

"Ah, it's no problem at all, Mai," the girl replied gruffly. She caught Takumi glancing her way while he mixed up some more cookie batter. She blushed faintly. "Besides, Takumi asked me to."

Takumi blushed too when he heard her words. A delicate shade of crimson that went well with his tan. After his operation, he had grown taller and buffed out nicely, thanks to all the sports he took up. He looked quite adorable in his white frilly apron. He went to help his girlfriend with the glazing. They shared a sweet shy smile.

The door bell rang. Mai ran to answer it and let out a delighted squeal.

"Oh my god, you two look so cute!"

She stepped aside to reveal Shizuru, dressed as a seductive Santarina, and Natsuki as a Christmas Elf.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Natsuki declared cheerily. She unconsciously hefted the large sack she carried over her shoulder. "I bring gifts!"

"Merry Christmas, Mai! Takumi. Akira," Shizuru greeted warmly as they stepped into the cosy apartment, doffing their boots at the door. Natsuki hung hers and Shizuru's helmets on the coat rack before setting down her sack.

"The black hole's still asleep?" Natsuki asked Mai with an amused smile as she glanced around, impressed at the amount of food spread out on the counters and dining table. Her stomach mewled pathetically, reminding her that she hadn't had breakfasted yet.

Mai grinned in response. She had heard the small growl. The redhead snatched up a toasty cookie and offered it to the raven-haired woman. "Yes. I'll wake her up in a bit when the food's safely stored away."

"We'll pack up the food so you can change," Natsuki said quickly to cover her embarrassment. She gestured to the sack before removing her biker gloves and taking the cookie with a smile of thanks.

The woman broke it in half and handed the other half to Shizuru. Her love bit into it and seemed engulfed in ecstasy for a moment. Seeing Shizuru's reaction, Natsuki could not hold herself back and munched into cookie.

"Tate, Shiho, Reito, Nao, Youko and Midori will be here soon. And Haruka and Yukino called to say they are on the way. Alyssa and Miyu will meet us there," Natsuki continued as she licked the crumbs and chocolate smears from her fingers.

Mai nodded. "Perfect. We'll be finished with the food in a few minutes. Takumi, Akira, why don't you both get changed now?"

The two finished off dressing another cake before seeing what outfits awaited them in the sack. After choosing a Santa and elf costume respectively, Takumi left to change in his room while Akira used the bathroom.

Mai showed Shizuru and Natsuki where the tupperware was before heading to her room with hers and Mikoto's costumes to change. From the cat-like shrieks that erupted from the bedroom, Mikoto had gotten a rude awakening from Mai and did not like her costume.

"Mikoto! Don't bite me! Ow!"

"Mai? Need any help?" Natsuki called out.

The commotion from the room suddenly stopped.

"No, uh, thanks!" Mai yelled back after a few moments. "I got it under control. Mikoto, hold still now or no ramen for you ever!"

With a grin, Natsuki began stuffing the cookies and cakes into the large tubs of plastic while Shizuru packed away the turkeys, hams and salads. She was nearly done when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Did I tell you that I find Natsuki to be so irresistible in her lil elf costume," Shizuru whispered huskily in her ear now that they were alone.

"Yes. A hundred times," Natsuki murmured. She leaned back into the embrace causing Shizuru to tighten her grip. "But, you could always tell me again." She felt the woman's lips curl into a mischievous smile against her neck.

The door bell rang.

Shizuru sighed and reluctantly released Natsuki.

Natsuki opened the door to behold a very sleepy Tate and Reito standing there. They were both dressed as Santas, complete with pillow bellies. In tow were a troop of elves, namely a sleepwalking Shiho, a grumpy Nao and an overly-cheerful Midori. An exasperated Youko, dressed as a Santarina, shepherded them all towards the couch.

Nao finally woke up enough to take note of Natsuki's outfit. She smirked nastily at the raven-haired girl but before she could remark about it, Youko thumped her on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"It's Christmas, Nao," the nurse told the redhead severely.

Nao glared at her then turned that malevolent glare to Natsuki. Her green eyes promised revenge. Natsuki smiled a dark challenge. Just try me, little girl, she thought.

Just then Mai and Mikoto emerged from their bedroom dressed as a Santarina and elf. Tate perked up noticeably when he saw that Mai's costume...strained... in some places. Takumi and Akira then joined them and Mai served everyone sandwiches with hot tea.

By the time Haruka and Yukino arrived, dressed as Santarinas, everyone had breakfasted and were chatting. Once the blonde and brunette had their breakfast, Midori stood up, struck a silly heroic pose and crowed:

"Alright! Let's make this a Christmas to remember!"

* * *

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store."

"Maybe Christmas... perhaps... means a little bit more!"

Shizuru read to a small group of young children who sat around her in a semi-circle on the floor. Perched on each knee were a tiny girl and boy who snuggled against the tall woman. The children were enchanted by the woman's voice acting capabilities. She managed to sound both evil and child-like at the same time, capturing the spirit of the Grinch perfectly.

Natsuki smiled at the sight. It had been a tradition of theirs for several years now since Natsuki had first read in the paper that several orphanages did not have money to buy presents for all the children. She mentioned it to Shizuru who mentioned it to Haruka who as expected got riled up and then sprang into action. All the food, presents and decorations were collectively sponsored by the Fujino and Suzushiro families while Yukino contacted the orphanages and ironed out the details.

When she had explained to Mai yesterday why she, Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino could not come to the redhead's Christmas breakfast, she never expected her friend to jump in and said they would all help. Somehow, the carrot top had managed to recruit everyone into lending a helping hand.

She really is the glue that holds us together, Natsuki thought bemusedly, seeing Mai fend off Mikoto with a wooden spatula from pilfering a plate of cookies. It took a slice of blackforest cake from Reito to lure the bottomless pit away from the buffet table.

With Mikoto safely gone, Mai, Takumi Akira and Shiho returned to handing out the food and making sure every child came away full and happy. Roasted turkey with thick potato wedges, walnut stuffing and cranberry sauce were quickly devoured.

She glanced around and saw that Reito had wrangled Mikoto into playing sword fights with the children with toy plastic swords. Tate sided with the children to make sure Mikoto did not trounce them too badly. But after watching for a few minutes, Natsuki realised that he had not needed to. Mikoto was letting the children win.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Natsuki turned towards the sound of that cheerful cry and saw Haruka and Yukino were distributing presents to the children. The children seemed a bit intimidated by the older girl's rough manner but after Yukino's gently persuaded them that Haruka wouldn't eat them, they flocked to her, shyly accepting the presents.

In one corner, Nao had a puppet stage set up and was entertaining another group of children with a Christmas drama. Natsuki gave the string puppets a second glance. They looked suspiciously like HiMEs and their Childs. And the heroine of the story was Nao! Natsuki grinned. This would make for a good joke at tonight's Christmas Party.

In another corner, directly opposite Nao, were Alyssa and Miyu. Dressed as an angel, Alyssa led some children in singing Christmas carols while Miyu (dressed in an elf costume) accompanied them on the guitar. To everyone's surprise when the blonde had heard about the orphanage visit, she insisted on coming along. With Miyu by her side, no one argued.

A sudden loud commotion caused Natsuki to jump. Twirling around, she saw the sources of the trouble and groaned to herself.

Midori and Youko were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. Where they had managed to find a real handsome pine tree this late, Natsuki had no idea. Midori tottered on the ladder as if she had been dipping early into the egg nog. Youko, who was holding the ladder steady, yelled at her to be careful and not drop the ceramic angel she was trying to put up.

She must really be seventeen at heart. She does not act like an adult at all, Natsuki thought to herself. She found herself looking back at her love, watching Shizuru read to the children. Natsuki could spend eternity watching her.

Shizuru caught Natsuki looking her way and winked playfully. Natsuki smiled back and tried not to feel so useless as she glanced about the hall, wondering what she could do. She always felt out of her element at these festive settings.

The biker became aware of a persistent tugging on her tunic. She looked down to see a cherubic faced boy gazing up at her.

"Natsuki-onee-san?" a little mahogany-haired boy asked shyly, his grey eyes wide and hopeful.

The raven-haired girl knelt down so she could look him in the eye. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Air plane!" the boy exclaimed, holding his arms up expectantly.

Natsuki laughed as she hugged him then scooped him up and swooped him high. Several children chased them as they flew around the hall. Their happy laughter filled the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Be My Elf_

_Author's note: Somehow, a scene with a mistletoe, Shizuru and Natsuki was too irresistible to resist._

_Edited Chapter 1. Special thanks to Hoppy-Chan for correcting my English once (again). Happy holidays )_

_21 Jan 07 – Edited the grammatical mistakes in Chapter 2 spotted by eagle-eyed Hoppy-Chan._

**Chapter 2: Under The Mistletoe**

The Christmas breakfast was a resounding success. They left the orphanages with the children crowded outside in the snow, smiling and waving to them as they drove off. The tired troop, except for Alyssa and Miyu, gathered at Mai's place for a congratulatory drink before dispersing to their respective homes. They had just enough time for a quick nap before the Christmas Party that evening.

Shizuru smiled down at her raven-haired love who leaned against her using Shizuru's shoulder as a pillow. Natsuki was watching the floor levels wink by on the overhead display through half closed eyes as the elevator quickly rose up. The younger woman tapped her helmet impatiently on her thigh, counting the floors silently.

The biker was totally knackered from romping around with the children and her mini snowball battle with Mikoto and Nao. The two classmates had ganged up on her but she still won...with some strategic side shots from Shizuru. They had cried foul and the snowball battle escalated into a free for all that even dragged in Alyssa and Miyu into the fray.

Alyssa and Miyu were a fearsome team. One, because no one wanted to throw a snowball at the angelic devil in case of hurting her. Two, Miyu was a merciless machine who hurled her snowballs with a cold precision that knocked out all contenders one by one until it was just them and Shizuru. Shizuru saw that she could not avenge Natsuki's defeat so she surrendered.

Speaking of Alyssa...a sudden thought occurred to Shizuru. Or tried to, her mind was a bit foggy from lack of sleep.

The elevator chimed and the doors swooshed open. Natsuki roused herself and trudged towards the carpeted corridor. The thought that floated like faerie dust through Shizuru's mind took root.

"Natsuki!"

She caught Natsuki's hand, stopping her from exiting the elevator. Natsuki had enough presence of mind to put her free hand on the side of the elevator's doors to stop them from closing.

"Shizuru, love, I want us to go to bed now," the woman said in an exaggerated patient tone. Shizuru saw that it was only through strength of will that kept the biker on her feet.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki desired me that much!" the flippant words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She snapped her mouth shut, wishing she could take them back.

However, instead of erupting in anger, her love did something unexpected. She blushed. An adorable shade of beet-red. "You know what I mean," the raven-haired woman grumped softly. She looked like a big bad wolf ready to tear out throats. She glanced at her trapped hand then at the inviting corridor. She clearly was desiring bed and sleep.

Shizuru released her but it was her gentle ruby eyes that held the biker at bay. Her tone was light and teasing with its mock horror.

"Natsuki, if Alyssa-chan and Miyu are coming to tonight's party, we will have to get them presents."

* * *

The Christmas Party was in full swing by the time they had finally arrived. A rowdy blast of noise hit them as Mai opened the door. The redhead herself looked a little frazzled despite her pristine red sweater with white snowflakes on it and blue-grey jeans. She ushered the couple in and showed them where to put their armfuls of presents. 

"Nice set-up," Natsuki commented after she had arranged their presents under the white artificial Christmas tree. She smoothed down her black turtle neck sweater over her light tan cashmere pants as she stood. Even in heeled boots, she was still shorter than Shizuru.

Shizuru gave an admiring glance at the beautiful Christmas decorations that adorned the apartment. It felt so warm and cheery. Mai had very good taste.

"Thanks," Mai responded with a pleased grin. She brought their attention to the couch, the epicentre of the party. "But this is all Chie's and Aoi's doing. They came by earlier to decorate and organise the party. And Yukariko-sensei brought the food and...booze."

The redhead led them to the couch. Chie, laughing with Aoi over a joke from Nao, was the first one to notice their approach. She stopped in mid-laugh and even fiddled with her glasses as if in disbelief.

"Who are you and what did you do with our hawt biker goddess Natsuki?" Chie asked in stunned surprise. Her voice was just loud enough to cut through the party's noisy babble.

The conversations stopped as everyone turned to stare at the rare appearance of an elegantly dressed Natsuki. Shizuru, as usual, always looked elegant but still drew admiring glances with her simple white cardigan and burgundy skirt ensemble.

"Oh, we came by taxi," Natsuki explained in reply to Chie's implied question.

"Yes, Natsuki wanted to get slosh this evening," Shizuru added in an amused tone. "And since it wasn't fair if Natsuki had all the fun, we decided on a taxi."

"I would ask you to refrain from extolling improper human behaviour around my Mistress," Miyu interrupted quickly in her low, metallic monotone. The android had her arms around the young blonde as if to shield her from such improper behaviour.

Miyu, it seemed, had also gotten into the spirit of the celebration and was dressed in a long white leather coat with a black pullover underneath and black pants. Alyssa looked adorable in her pink sweater and pale blue jeans. The young child frowned disapprovingly at Natsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki tried to stare down the ex-HiME but found those blue eyes too unnerving. She was the first to look away.

"Well, now that the last of the guests have arrived, let's open the presents, shall we?" Midori declared, taking charge as usual. Her blue sweater with an embroidered red Christmas tree on it seemed to fit in well with her flushed features.

Mai, Haruka and Yukino got up to get the presents while Takumi, Akira, Yukariko and Youko cleared the coffee table to make space. Natsuki led Shizuru by the hand and seated them next to Reito, Mikoto and Tate.

They drew a lottery on who would present their gifts first. Tears of paper, rustles of bows and many squeals of delights followed as one by one, the presents were brandished and unwrapped. Everyone was in high spirits because they all received gifts that they truly wanted or would cherish.

Finally, the time came to present the last Christmas gift which Nao held in her hands. Alyssa stared at the square gold wrapped box and knew that the present was for her. She wondered if it would be another pair of mittens, a pendant, scarf or sweater? The girl had practically received a whole new wardrobe for next winter.

"I didn't know what to get a brat like you," Nao began coolly, ignoring Miyu's threatening glare, "But I overheard Miyu and you talking one day about building snowmen so...here."

Miyu took the gift from Nao and handed it to Alyssa. The blonde delicately peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a corrugated cardboard box. She frowned as she tried to undo the sticky tape that held the top of the box closed. Her blunt fingernails scrapped ineffectively across the slick surface of the cellophane.

Miyu took the box from her with a soft "Allow me, Mistress Alyssa," and slit the sticky tape with a sharp nail. She handed the box back to Alyssa, who popped the top open and gasped in surprise. Everyone leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what had made the dispassionate girl react so.

Suddenly aware that everyone was waiting for her, Alyssa shyly lifted up a large snow globe from the box. Inside the snow globe was a miniature snowman and European cottage house. Almost with trepidation, Alyssa quickly overturned the globe and uprighted it. A flurry of snow now stormed the winter scene.

"If you slide that switch on the bottom, a light will come on," Nao pointed out quickly. She grinned at the girl's stunned reaction.

Alyssa did so and let out another small cute gasp of surprise. Her wide blue eyes drunk in the golden light that bathed the cottage and snowman. "Beautiful," she whispered to herself. Then she remembered her manners. "Thank you, Nao. It's a wonderful present," she told the redhead who looked uncomfortable at her serious tone.

Miyu smiled at her charge's happiness. She turned to Nao and her stony expression melted into a rare one of respect.

"Right, that's done! Now, who's up for a drinking contest?" Midori asked to collective groans from the group. Youko got up and coolly whacked the eternally-energetic teacher on her head. Everyone cheered, even Alyssa. Well, everyone except Miyu.

* * *

Midori's drunken singing was cut off mercifully as Shizuru slid the door closed. Just in time too because Natsuki had been contemplating hurling herself from the balcony to stop the torture. Wordlessly, the brunette joined her in star-gazing at the railing. The raven-haired beauty moved her hand so that it rested atop her love's. 

"Is the party becoming too wild for you?" Shizuru asked with a slight smile.

Natsuki laughed out loud at her jibe. She dismissed the notion with a small shake of the head. The biker woman then turned serious and said softly. "I was just...thinking."

Shizuru had a good guess what her raven-haired love was thinking about. Winter vacation was almost over and the university student would be leaving soon to her distant prefecture. Long months would pass before she would see her dearest one's face again.

Natsuki removed her hand from Shizuru's warm one and leaned back to look at the crystal clear night sky. 'I don't want you to leave' her body told her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Shizuru asked softly. You only have to ask, Natsuki, and I will stay.

"How pretty it is tonight," Natsuki lied after a moment. She wanted to leave Shizuru with happy memories not sad ones.

"Yes, it is," Shizuru replied quietly, feeling her heart ache with Natsuki's sadness. She saw her love trying to be brave for her sake.

"Are you having fun?" Natsuki then asked, leaning on her elbows.

"I'm here with you," Shizuru replied in that oh so damn calm voice. She smiled her secret smile for Natsuki. "Of course, I'm having fun."

Natsuki laughed. A short genuine laugh. The sorrow in her eyes cleared up and she turned quickly, capturing Shizuru in her arms.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, catching that fleeting look of regret in Shizuru's eyes.

"I was thinking about how much I miss Natsuki in her adorable elf costume."

"Yeah? Maybe I'll wear that again later tonight," Natsuki whispered into her ear before she nuzzled her neck. Shizuru felt the woman bare her teeth against her throat. "That is, only if Shizuru is a very, very good girl tonight."

"Good girl?" she asked teasingly, arching into the younger woman's gentle nip.

"Of course," Natsuki growled wolfishly against her aching skin. "Only good girls get their wishes granted during Christmas."

A bit of silliness overcame her and Shizuru found herself saying, "Would Natsuki be my elf tonight and every Christmas thereafter?"

Natsuki, perhaps overcome with the same bout of silliness or that sixth bottle of beer had really gone to her head, replied seriously, "Of course, I will."

Shizuru yelped as Natsuki bit her earlobe then suckled on it gently. The raven-haired woman dipped the brunette backwards as she nuzzled her neck. Shizuru was high on waves of pleasure until she saw a...weed... taped to the ceiling. No, it wasn't a weed. It was a...

"Ara, mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?" Natsuki asked, breaking off her ravishing for a moment. She wondered about the queer change in direction Shizuru was taking the conversation.

She glanced up to where Shizuru was pointing. Chie and Aoi, those cheeky little devils, she growled to herself. She could imagine those two chortling wickedly as they bet on which couple would go out onto the balcony for a little privacy. And what a perfect picture opportunity this is.

Filled with sudden horror, Natsuki glanced through the glass sliding doors and saw the little imps were engaged in gossip with Mai. She and Shizuru was safe – for now.

"Can't break tradition now, can we?" Natsuki laughed uneasily to cover up her fear. She had to act quickly while those two gossip hounds were distracted. The raven-haired biker stroked Shizuru's face tenderly as her other arm pulled her tightly against her tense body.

It was ridiculous. She had kissed Natsuki a hundred times and more before. So, why did her heart feel like it was going to explode? She realised that she was trembling. She knew that Natsuki could feel it as their lips melded.

"That was nice..." she breathed as they parted.

Natsuki smiled her special smile that she reserved only for Shizuru. "Wait. There's more."

The raven-haired woman leaned forward again. Shizuru grinned to herself as their lips met in a chaste kiss that deepened slowly, ever so slowly, into something more. This was the best Christmas ever.

_Click._

"CHIE!"


End file.
